


The Dancer's Mistake

by Lurid_licentious_and_vile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Violence, Moaning, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurid_licentious_and_vile/pseuds/Lurid_licentious_and_vile
Summary: Slave dancer Kidu has fallen out of his owner's favour. But he doesn't realise what that truly means for him until he sneaks into the bath chamber and finds someone else already waiting there.





	The Dancer's Mistake

When the first notes of the flute floated through the hall, Kidu stepped out from behind the sheer curtain that had hidden his body from view and had allowed only a silhouette to tantalise the audience. He was greeted by scattered applause and a few oohs and aahs. The hall was nearly empty tonight - the Lady had invited only two dozen of her closest friends and they were sitting so far apart that one might have thought they were afraid of catching some horrible disease from each other. 

Kidu knew it was really because nobody knew where to sit to get the best look at both him  _ and _ Manu, who had just stepped out from behind the curtain on the other side of the hall holding a lit torch in his hand. Show-off!

Kidu flicked his fan across his face and gave some of the people sitting closest a coy, half-hidden smile. He waited for a second to see the familiar smirks appear on the audience’s faces, then made his way toward the centre of the hall, where the Lady was sitting. The ribbon on his fan was circling his body as if it had a mind of his own, as he danced forward with graceful steps. His performance was effortless - making an effort wouldn’t have been worth it anyway with so few people watching - but he knew he had the attention of all those he passed. He could see it in their eyes.

That is, until he reached the table where the Lady was sitting and found her deep in conversation with the two men beside her, clearly completely uninterested in the show. A cold shiver ran down Kidu’s spine. But he hid it with a flawless twirl, showing off his toned, heavily-bejeweled body in glimpses behind the ribbon, moving the fan just so, all the while keeping his eyes on the Lady’s face, hoping for a reaction, a gasp, a smirk, a nod of approval, anything…

There had been times when she had been unable to take her eyes off him. She had been completely mesmerised by the motion of his body all night and had giggled like a young girl every time he had gotten within touching distance of her. Sometimes she had grabbed him hard, pulled him close and run her fingers through his long hair so thoroughly he had to wash it for hours just to get rid of the smell of her perfume. But for a few weeks now, he might as well have been a speck of dust under a drawer for all the attention she paid him. 

He performed another perfect pirouette, letting the ribbon fly around his body, forming shapes so varied and so fast that most of the audience in this part of the hall were staring at him with open mouths. The Lady, however, barely even looked up from her food. And when she finally did, she immediately turned her head away from Kidu and toward Manu, who was currently balancing on one foot, with the other leg straight in the air holding the torch. His naked body glistened in the firelight, drawing the attention of the entire southern part of the hall - and the Lady, who had stopped eating or chatting and was now staring with rapt attention.

Damn it! Even Kidu couldn’t deny that Manu was attractive and talented. He deserved the attention he was getting. But right now all Kidu could think about was the sudden urge to take that torch and shove it, still lit, up the younger man’s ass. He wouldn’t let himself be replaced! He couldn’t!

Kidu knew he was rapidly losing the audience’s attention, but he wasn’t about to lie down and die without a fight. He took a deep breath, dropped his fan, then let his body sink into a perfect bridge. He waited for a moment to give the audience time to shift their attention, then picked up the fan with his toes, and gracefully raised his legs over his head. There was a nearby “Ooh!” as Kidu’s silk skirt, practically the only cloth covering him, slipped down to reveal that he was wearing nothing but a thong underneath. It was a cheap shot, but the Lady had always liked his ass, and he had to get her attention somehow, didn’t he?

He used his leg to twirl the ribbon around himself for a moment until his arms began to ache from holding up his body weight, then dropped the fan, sprang back into an upright position and struck a pose.

She had to be impressed now! She had to, because he was all out of options! Breathing heavily, Kidu tried to meet the Lady’s eyes. Instead, he found himself staring at the back of her head. She had turned away from him to pet Manu who was now kneeling in front of her. Kidu felt tears spring to his eyes. He clenched his fists until his nails began to dig into his flesh and tried to focus on that pain instead, but it turned out to be nearly impossible when, right in front of him, Manu was sitting in Kidu’s former place, leaving him … where exactly?

He turned his eyes away and looked around the room. His gaze came to rest on the two men sitting right next to the Lady. 

He did a double-take. Both of them were staring at him so hard he was surprised he couldn’t feel their gaze bore into his skin. How on earth had he not noticed them before? They weren’t exactly easy to miss, either! Both of them were tall and handsome. The man on the right was so broad he looked imposing, even while sitting down. His companion was leaner, but Kidu had the distinct impression that if the man were to get out of his chair, he, too, would tower over him. The broad-shouldered man was stroking his blond beard while his companion was leaning over to him, whispering in his ear. Judging by the hungry look in both of their faces, it was obvious what they were talking about. Kidu couldn’t help but smile - at least somebody was paying attention!

* * *

 

Several hours later, Kidu snuck out of the hall, leaving the Lady and her guests behind to celebrate. He had been kneeling on a cushion in a corner the entire time, breathing in the scents of the delicious food around him, hoping that the Lady would call him over before the night was through. She hadn’t. So now he was shivering from the sweat on his naked skin, his muscles were burning, his knees were aching and his stomach was growling. He hadn’t been dismissed, but nobody had been paying attention to him anyway. The only people who seemed aware of his existence at all - the two men sitting next to the Lady - had snuck out of the hall themselves quite a while ago, probably to a quiet corner somewhere in the manor. They  _ had _ been groping each other all night.

Kidu didn’t really care. He was on his way to the bath chamber now. Of course, he wasn’t actually allowed in there, unless specifically ordered. He was expected to wash himself with a rag and bucket down in the slave quarters as befitted his station. But he’d been sneaking off to the bath chamber for weeks now, every time the Lady entertained guests, and nobody had noticed. If everyone was going to fawn over Manu and ignore his very existence, he might as well benefit from it!

He tiptoed along the dim corridor, turned to the right … and squealed as he bumped into a solid mass where a door frame should have been. Looking up, he saw the bearded face of the broad-shouldered man who had stared at him in the hall. The man was smirking down at him. Behind him, Kidu spotted the man’s companion, who was wearing an equally wide smirk on his own, clean-shaven face, a towel around his waist and nothing else. His long, dark hair was dripping wet. Clearly, the two men had just been enjoying the privacy of the luxurious bath chamber themselves.

Kidu gulped. How on earth was he going to get out of this one? He had no business being anywhere near this hallway! In fact, right now he should have been kneeling on a cushion in the great hall, waiting to be fed table scraps.

Hoping that the two men were too drunk or tired to care, Kidu put on his most innocent expression, bowed briefly and said: “Oh, I’m very sorry, sirs, I didn’t see you there. May I just…”

He tried to walk past the broad-shouldered man, but the man blocked his path. Kidu took a step back. This wasn’t good. This wasn’t good at all. He would have to lie, wouldn’t he? He wasn’t any good at lying! He usually didn’t have to, most people were perfectly happy not knowing what was going through his mind, as long as he put on a sufficiently demure act.

“I’m very sorry, I’ll need to get through here. I was asked to bring some … erm …” He racked his mind for what might be in the bathroom and might be needed down in the hall. “... perfume?”

Both men chuckled. 

“Of course you were,” said the lean one, stepping away from the door. “Why don’t you come in? We can help you look for your  _ perfume _ .”

Kidu wasn’t stupid. He knew the men hadn’t bought his ridiculous excuse. But what was he supposed to do? Admit his disobedience? Allow them to drag him back down to the hall, toss him in front of the Lady and have her decide on a punishment? Some months ago he might have chanced it, knowing that the worst that could happen was a slap on the wrist and being sent to bed without dinner. But now? The gods only knew what was going on in that head of hers. What if she had lost interest in his body entirely? She might even have him whipped! He couldn’t risk it. So he steeled himself and stepped through the now-open door into the bath chamber.

The fragrant steam rising from the large sunken tub in the middle of the room made Kidu wish he could just rip his skirt off and throw himself into the water. But with the two men watching him like hawks, all he could do was open the perfume cupboard and rummage idly through the flasks, pretending to look for something specific. He could feel the men’s eyes following his every movement. They were whispering to each other, then suddenly one of them let out a guffaw that reverberated from the tiled walls. Kidu jumped. The flasks clinked dangerously. Kidu quickly grabbed a random flask and turned around, trying to look nonchalant. But their smirking faces gave him the unsettling sensation that they were seeing right through his charade.

“Found it!” he said, waving the flask in the air, then quickly made his way to the door. “I’m really sorry to have bothered you, sirs. It won’t happen again.” 

But just as he reached the door, the blond man stepped in front of it and placed a hand firmly on Kidu’s shoulder: “Aw, now, don’t leave so fast. We weren’t bothered. Were we, Tavi?”

“Oh no, not at all. Really, I was just beginning to enjoy your company, boy. You should stay.”

Kidu gulped.

“I’m sorry, I really can’t.”

“Ah, I’m sure they don’t really need that perfume so badly down there,” said the man called Tavi, the smirk on his face widening as he, too, approached Kidu from behind. Kidu’s eyes darted from one man to the other. What was he going to do? Where was he going to go? 

“And besides,” said the blond man, “you’re drenched in sweat and you look exhausted. You should really join us for a bath. It would do you a world of good.” 

This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. Fuelled by a courage born of pure desperation, Kidu tried to push his way forcibly past the broad-shouldered man still blocking the doorway. 

“I’m sorry. I would love to stay, but I really need to go now.”

The man’s smirk disappeared. 

“No, you don’t,” he said and grabbed Kidu by the arm, harder this time.

“Ouch!”

Kidu flinched hard. Then, with a shiver strong enough to make his knees buckle, the gravity of the situation unfolded before him. The men weren’t playing charades anymore. He was trapped. They knew it. He knew it. There was no way out. He felt himself slip out of the blond man’s grasp. His knees hit the tiles.

“Please,” he whispered, “the Lady wouldn’t like it if…” 

But before he could even figure out what he meant to say, he felt Tavi’s hot breath on the back of his neck and heard him whisper: “Who do you think told us we’d find you here, boy?”

“She … knew?” asked Kidu, horrified. 

“Of course she knew,” laughed the blond man. “Didn’t much mind handing you to us for the night. Thought it might teach you a lesson.”

No, no, this couldn’t be happening! Nobody had noticed him sneaking off! He was sure of it! They couldn’t have noticed! She couldn’t have noticed! And even if she had, she wouldn’t …

“Please,” said Kidu. His voice was trembling now and he could barely force the words from his throat. “It was only a bath.”

The only response he got was another bout of laughter from the two men. His eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

“Please, don’t. Whatever it is you want to do to me…”

“Oh, won’t you listen to that, Miren,” the dark-haired man behind Kidu said, “whatever it is we want to do to him, huh?”

“I’m sure you’ve got a fairly good idea what we want, don’t you, boy?”

Kidu didn’t dare answer. Yes, of course he did. The men’s arousal hung so thick in the air he could practically smell it over the perfumed bath essence. He’d never been with a man before - he’d never been with anyone! - but he’d seen enough down in the slave quarters to have a rough idea of what his attackers wanted from him. It would be painful and humiliating even in the unlikely case that they didn’t make a point of making him suffer. And as it was…

“Ah, and he’s already in such a good position to give us what we want, isn’t he?” He felt a hand push down on his head, pushing him further toward Miren’s crotch. A sob caught in his throat.

“Patience, Tavi, love. Let him have his bath first!” The mock magnanimity made Kidu’s stomach churn. They were going to hurt him. He was certain. And there was nothing he could do to stop them and no way of knowing how much leeway the Lady had given them, exactly. She wouldn’t have allowed them to do any permanent damage, right? Right?

“On your feet, boy!”

Kidu tried to obey as fast as he could, but he seemed to have dropped all his poise and grace at the entrance to the bath chamber. As he scrambled to his feet, he slid on the damp tiles, fell forward and collided, face first, with Miren’s hard body.

“Now, now, boy, if you’re so keen to kiss me, I assure you there’ll be plenty of time for that tonight.” Miren lifted him up, then set him down on his feet.

“Now, strip!”

The man’s voice made it perfectly clear that disobedience - hesitation even - was not acceptable, so Kidu reached down to unbutton his skirt. It wasn’t exactly the first time he had stripped in front of an audience and he was usually far from bashful - that was a problem he had overcome in early childhood. But now his hand was shaking so hard the buttons kept slipping from his fingers. He was about to have his virginity taken - roughly, most likely - by two strangers as a punishment for being disobedient. As a punishment for having become boring. Undesirable. The flowers painted on the tiles were dancing before his eyes and his limbs were tingling like all blood in them had withdrawn to the centre of his body.

When a hand touched his shoulder, he gasped and for one split second, everything around him turned black. But a sharp slap in the face brought him back to consciousness before he had even begun to topple.

“Stop gasping like a fish on land.” Miren’s voice was soft, but he still had his hand raised, ready to land another slap on Kidu’s cheek. “We want you conscious.”

Kidu tried to focus on something, anything but the imminent torment. He had to get his breathing under control or he’d make them angry and they’d hurt him worse…

“Aw, poor boy,” jeered Tavi, grabbed Kidu round the waist and pulled him close to whisper in his ear. “It’s not going to be so bad, you know. It’s not like we intend to  _ torture _ you. Just fuck you.”

On a different day - in a different life - he might have asked the man what the difference really was, but Kidu had never felt less defiant than he did right now. And what a big load of difference _ that _ made, when, even with every fibre of his being struggling to obey their commands, he just couldn’t manage. His breath was still coming in rapid, desperate gasps. He dug his nails into the flesh of his palm as hard as he could, just to have something else to focus on, but Tavi’s whispers were making it impossible to calm himself.

“That little dance of yours down in the great hall really got us going, you know. Go on, feel how fucking hard you made me.”

Kidu felt his hand pulled backward, slid under Tavi’s towel and pressed hard against flesh. He flinched back as if he’d been burned.

“Oh, come on,” scoffed Tavi. “Don’t act like you’ve never touched a cock before.”

“I … I haven’t,” stammered Kidu, then quickly, lest they thought he was lying, added: “Just my own. I swear.”

“Oh, so Lady Amina has been keeping you all to herself then?” asked Miren, smirking. “Well, can’t really blame her…”

Kidu shook his head: “She … she doesn’t … use us that way. She thinks it’s vulgar. We’re just to look at, mostly. Or caress but … but not like that.”

“Are you trying to tell me you’re a virgin?” Miren looked at him in disbelief.

Kidu nodded.

“Yeah, right. No virgin moves the way you do, boy,” hissed Tavi.

“I’m not lying. I swear.” Kidu had been struggling so hard to force out each word, but suddenly they were tumbling out in a panicked blather. “I’ve never been with anyone. I don’t know how. I’ll be clumsy. It won’t be any fun for you. Please, I know there are others - some of the servants. Or … Manu! I know the Lady bought him from a pleasure house. He’ll be better for you than I could ever be. Please.”

Technically, he wasn’t even lying - Manu had come from a pleasure house. He was some whore’s kid, he’d grown up there. And he certainly must have turned some heads, looking the way he did. But Kidu had no idea whether he’d ever actually been put to work in that way.

It didn’t matter anyway - neither of his captors looked at all interested. In fact, Miren’s face had turned into a grimace of disgust: “What, the other slave dancer? He looks like he’s barely got hairs on his balls, what kind of cradle snatchers do you take us for?”

“No,” said Tavi, as his hand slipped across the buttons on the side of Kidu’s skirt, opening them up one by one, until the piece of cloth fell to the floor, “you’ll do just fine. Don’t worry, we’ll even be gentle.”

“As long as you’re obedient, that is,” added Miren. “Which you haven’t exactly been so far. For a slave who has just been told to strip, you are still rather overdressed, don’t you think?”

Kidu looked down at his body. The only thing covering him now was his thong. He gulped and slid a finger under the string to pull it down.

“Please, sir, I didn’t mean to be disobedient.”

He wasn’t stupid. He knew they wouldn’t actually be gentle. But at least maybe he could avoid a beating, if he just kept it together. He knew how to be obedient and charming! He just had to swallow down the dread rising up in his throat like bile and somehow get through this. It would be over by the end of the night. One way or another.

“That’s better. My, you are gorgeous.”

“T-thank you, sir,” Kidu said, trying his hardest so sound sweet and alluring, but he couldn’t hide that blasted tremble in his voice. 

“You’re shivering,” said Tavi. Kidu felt a warm hand on the back of his neck. It began to move, sliding slowly, slowly down, inch by inch, leaving goosebumps in its wake. “You’re not cold, are you?” 

“No, sir,” whispered Kidu, hoping against hope that the man would withdraw his hand. He didn’t. Instead, the hand came to rest on Kidu’s ass and slowly began to massage his buttocks, digging each finger into Kidu’s soft flesh - not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to make the tension in Kidu’s muscles noticeable. A shiver of something that was neither cold nor fear raced up and down his spine and finally settled right between his legs. A small gasp escaped his lips. He clamped his mouth shut, but the two men had already heard. He could tell by the way they were smiling at him. 

And by the way Tavi suddenly pushed up against his back and whispered: “Ah, you enjoy that then?”

Kidu could feel the man’s hard-on digging against his back as he reached down once more to give Kidu’s ass another hard grope.

“Go on, get in the bath, you smell of sweat.”

Kidu took a big breath and walked to the sunken tub. He didn’t dare look up as he walked - what if the men took it the wrong way? But he heard that the two men were right behind him, whispering words to each other that he couldn’t make out. 

He let himself glide into the warm water. This wasn’t so bad, really. At least he would still get the bath he’d been hoping for. Kidu bit his lip again to stifle the sound that had been threatening to burst out of his throat - he wasn’t quite sure whether it was a sob or hysterical laughter. Gods, he was so fucked.

But before he had time to give in to despair, the two men had already slid into the tub on either side of him. Kidu suddenly didn’t know what to do with his eyes. He’d never been this close to another naked human being before and the last thing he wanted to do was stare, but he had to look somewhere and he couldn’t stop his eyes from sliding down the body of Tavi who had settled down on his right. The man was gorgeous, of course. He’d noticed that earlier - and what a small consolation it was for what that gorgeous man was about to do to him. But what had been hidden by the towel before were the tattoos on his upper thighs. Beautifully-drawn, colourful vines were snaking their way from this knees all the way up to his crotch. Kidu closed his eyes, but the image of the man’s firm thighs, covered in flowers, and his cock between them, long and thin, poking out from a nest of dark pubes seemed to be seared into the inside of his eyelids.

A little voice inside his head was whispering “You know, this is going to hurt. A lot.” But there was another part of him, one too primal for words, that made him want to inch closer, want to reach out his hand and let his fingers dance along those vines, up and up until they reached the leaves...

Kidu could feel his own cock begin to stir. He tried to slide his hand down to cover himself. But he had barely even moved when Miren reached around from behind and grabbed his wrist.

“No need to hide, gorgeous, we’re enjoying the view.”

“He seems to be enjoying it, too,” laughed Tavi. 

Kidu could feel the blood rising to his face. 

“Ah, no need to be shy,” Miren breathed as he pulled Kidu closer. “You might as well enjoy yourself, it’ll be much more fun for all of us.” 

Kidu could feel the man’s warm bulk press against his back and there, pushing right against his buttock, was the unmistakable pressure of his hard cock. Kidu fought the urge to pull away. Not that he could have, as Miren was still holding onto his wrist. The only thing he might have succeeded in was dislocating his shoulder. He sagged back against Miren in resignation.

“That’s right, beautiful. Relax and enjoy.”

Relax? He’d be lucky if he didn’t hyperventilate himself into a faint! And enjoy, even? Who were they kidding? They didn’t care. They were going to take him whether he enjoyed it or not. And Miren was obviously lying about wanting him to have fun. Their sadistic grins when they had caught him had spoken volumes. But what was he supposed to do? He had no choice. 

Still, he couldn’t stop himself from trying once more to plead with them: “Please, just…”

Kidu gasped. Instead of waiting for him to stumble through another desperate plea, Tavi had simply tilted back his head and was now softly nibbling on the side of his neck. Gods above, below and beside! Kidu had never realised how sensitive that spot was before! If he hadn’t been sitting already, his legs would have melted away under him. Even as it was, he was suddenly glad Miren was holding him up or he might have slid underwater. His entire body was turning to jelly from Tavi’s soft kisses. 

No, that wasn’t quite right. Part of him was definitely going for the opposite approach! Kidu felt a heat entirely unrelated to the warm water rising up in his body. He pulled against Miren’s hold, trying to get away, but he might as well not have bothered: The moment Miren felt him struggle, he let go of his wrist and wrapped his muscly arms around Kidu’s midriff instead, stopping Kidu from moving even an inch further away.

Tavi, meanwhile, was slowly kissing his way down Kidu’s side to the surface of the water. Kidu’s breath was coming faster again, but this time it was anticipation, not panic making his breath flutter. What was Tavi going to do when his head reached the water? Dive under? Was he about to feel those lips press against his hips, against his thighs, moving inward…

The thought alone tore a tiny moan from his throat.

“Don’t hold back,” whispered Miren. “There’s nobody up here but us and we certainly don’t mind. Let us hear that voice. Go on! Moan!”

They couldn’t just do this to him! Humiliate him like this! Sure, he was a slave. Property. But not theirs! And this - this was too much. 

Kidu had already half-convinced himself to bite his lip and endure whatever would come in silence, when he suddenly felt the rough fabric of a washcloth slide down his stomach with agonising slowness, giving him several seconds to anticipate what was about to happen before it reached his half-hard cock and began to circle it - slowly, gently, with just enough pressure to send bolts of lightning through his entire fucking body.

Kidu couldn’t stop himself. He gasped. 

“Aw, he’s still holding back,” said Tavi with mock disappointment in his voice. “Why are you still holding back, boy?”

Good question. Why was he? He wasn’t going to escape from this with his dignity intact anyway. He would be lucky if he escaped with his  _ body  _ intact and, surely, going along with what they wanted was the best way to help along his luck! 

Tavi slid the washcloth up Kidu’s cock once again and began tracing gentle little circles around the tip. This time Kidu didn’t hold back. A loud moan escaped from his mouth as he felt his hips pushing upward, right into Tavi’s waiting hands.

He very nearly flinched when he heard his own voice bouncing back at him from the tiles. He hadn’t realised giving up the remaining shreds of his dignity would be so noisy! But it had been so easy to just let go…

“Oh, now we’re getting somewhere!” said Miren and reached around to grab the washcloth from Tavi’s hand. “Let me.” 

Miren dipped the cloth in the warm water and began to rub it all over Kidu’s chest in slow, circling movements. 

“Gotta get all that sweat off you. Of course, you’ll be sweating plenty more before the night is through.”

Miren’s touch was rougher than Tavi’s, but every time the washcloth slid across Kidu’s nipples, the sensation ran straight down, past his stomach to his cock. He knew he was rock hard by now and if he had allowed his thoughts to linger on that fact, he might have started crying from the shame. Fortunately, the combined sensation of Miren’s washcloth and Tavi’s fingers teasing the soft skin of his inner thighs was more than enough to keep his mind off anything else. 

Kidu barely even noticed he was writhing, rubbing himself against Miren, until the man’s loud moans penetrated the fog around his brain. A second later, a sharp slap and a “Stop fucking pulling away!” tore Kidu out of his trance.

“Aw, why did you make him stop moving?” whined Miren.

“I can barely touch him when he’s squirming like that!”

“But it was just getting good, love!”

“Well, stop doing things in half-measures then. Go ahead and fuck him.”

“I will fuck him when I’m good and ready,” growled Miren, “and I’ll have you for afters!” 

He let go of Kidu to grab Tavi by the arm, pull him close and grab his ass hard. Tavi moaned, grinned and leaned in to lick some water off the side of Miren’s neck. 

Kidu heard him whisper in Miren’s ear: “You won’t be keeping either of those promises, if you wear yourself out early. You should take a break.”

“And you should find something else to do with that cheeky mouth of yours. Boy!”

Kidu flinched at the forceful tone in Miren’s voice.

“Y-yes, Sir?”

“You’ve soaked enough, time to move.”

Before Kidu had the chance to obey, he was grabbed by the waist and hauled out of the pool. Miren dropped him rather unceremoniously on the stone bench next to the pool and tossed him a towel.

“Dry off, boy.”

Kidu hastily did as he was bidden, all the while wondering what had just happened. He’d fully expected Miren to go ahead and fuck him right there in the pool. He’d been prepared for that - okay, no, he really hadn’t been, not in the slightest, but at least he wouldn’t have been surprised. But now he no longer had an inkling of what was about to happen.

“Sit here!” commanded Miren. If the situation hadn’t been so terrifying, Kidu might have laughed at the absurdity. There he was, Miren, all six foot five of him, buck-naked and dripping, chest like a barrel, his thick hard-on bouncing with anticipation every time he moved and yet he was entirely unabashed, giving orders in a tone so nonchalant he might as well have been telling a couple of servants to put that table in the corner over there. 

But in reality, laughter was the furthest thing from Kidu’s mind. Miren was standing far too close and then there was Tavi, sitting right there next to him on the bench, licking his lips at him like a predator before ripping into his prey. Now that Kidu was no longer being touched in ways that made his head spin, the fog that had kept the fear at bay was dissipating fast. His stomach felt like it had been filled with lead and the moment Miren spoke again, some demon lit a flame underneath, bringing the lead to a boil.

“You’ve been lazing around letting us cater to you for long enough, boy. Time you return the favour.”

Fuck! He’d thought all he would have to do was lie here and take it, maybe moan a little to make them happy. He might have managed that, but he had no experience doing whatever it was they wanted him to do! He’d fuck it up. He’d piss them off. It would all become so much more painful. But he had to try, didn’t he? What choice did he have?

“W-what would you like me to do, sir?” 

“Let me see if that mouth of yours can do more than just moan.” 

Miren’s meaning was clear. He was standing so close now that Kidu could smell him. Even after the bath, a noticeable musk hung around him. It wasn’t even particularly unpleasant. But Kidu’s stomach was churning at the thought that his lips were now only inches from Miren’s cock. All he had to do was lean forward ever so slightly... 

Which was precisely what Miren wanted him to do and he didn’t look like he was used to waiting. Kidu didn’t put it past Miren to just grab him by the hair and force his face into his crotch, if he didn’t move on his own. And the man wasn’t exactly small! The last thing Kidu wanted was to be made to choke on his cock, unable to breathe, unable to move…

Slowly Kidu let his lips fall open and leaned forward. What was he supposed to do now? Miren didn’t expect him to just take it all, did he? He couldn’t! Kidu brushed his lips across the larger man’s skin and was rewarded with a moan of appreciation.

“That’s right! Go on! Use your tongue!”

Kidu let his tongue flick across the tip of Miren’s cock for just a second before withdrawing it. With relief he realised that Miren tasted much cleaner than he smelled. In fact, all he could taste was skin. But Kidu’s relief was short-lived.

“I said use your fucking tongue, boy! Not such a hard concept, is it? Put some fucking effort into it before I start thinking I disgust you!”

“Maybe he needs more incentive, love,” said Tavi and sniggered ominously.

“Incentive, huh? Is that what you need, boy? Well, you’d better get your fucking mouth on my cock, then, and get it nice and wet, ‘cause your spit’s gonna be the only lube you get when I turn you around to fuck you, got that?”

Kidu glanced up at Miren in horror. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

“Please, I’ll do better. You don’t have to …”

“Got that?” repeated Miren. His voice was like ice.

“Yes, sir,” whispered Kidu. 

Trying his hardest not to sob, he leaned back over, opened his mouth and began to suck on Miren’s cock. He let his tongue play around the tip at first, then began to run it up and down the length, as far down as he could, trying to make it as wet and sloppy as he could manage, but his mouth felt dry as dust. Still, judging by the noises Miren was making, he had to be doing something right.

“Oh, fuck, yes! That’s better.”

There was a small snigger from below.

“Hey, shut up and do your job!”

“Yes, sir!” answered Tavi, sounding absolutely delighted. Between the leaden feeling in his stomach and his desperate attempts to please Miren, Kidu didn’t have the energy to ponder what on earth he was so happy about. Whatever it was, it would probably spell misery for Kidu.

“Oh, and boy!” 

Miren sounded no less intimidating, even when he was gasping his commands. Kidu briefly raised his eyes to show he had heard him. He didn’t dare pull away to answer out loud.

“Don’t you dare come until I tell you to!”

Had he gone mad? Surely, he couldn’t think any of this was arousing to Kidu! If anything, he’d never been further from coming! It had to be obvious to both of the others that his dick was limp as a noodle and would have retreated into his body from sheer terror, if that was physically possible. Maybe this was just some elaborate mindfuck by Miren to…

“Oh!” 

The feeling of a soft, wet tongue sliding all the way from his inner thigh, up the sensitive skin of his balls, up his shaft and coming to rest, just for a moment, on the tip of his cock knocked the thought right out of Kidu’s head. He moaned around Miren’s cock and felt it twitch in his mouth. Miren’s hand tightened in Kidu’s hair as he moaned in response and growled out a “Don’t fucking stop.”

But Kidu could barely focus on what his own tongue was doing. Tavi’s had suddenly become so much more important. After all, it was currently setting the entire bottom half of his body on fire! Tavi’s fingers, on the other hand, had found their way to that soft patch of skin between Kidu’s balls and his ass and were gently massaging him while his head bobbed up and down on Kidu’s cock. 

“Don’t get distracted, boy!”

Kidu tried to focus on Miren, but it was impossible! Every flick of Tavi’s tongue was sending sparks of pleasure through him. He could barely even see straight anymore! So that’s what Miren had meant when he’d told Tavi to do his job! That’s what he’d meant when he’d told Kidu not to come! 

What Kidu had thought was a cruel joke at his expense was quickly becoming a real predicament. He wasn’t used to holding out! Touching himself had always been a hurried experience - slaves didn’t get privacy, he had to be fast if he wanted to get the job done at all. And this - this was so much more intense than anything he’d ever even fantasised about!

He knew it was stupid, he knew it would get him punished, but Tavi’s tongue and his lips and the heat of his breath were making it impossible to think straight. He pulled his head away from Miren with a jerk. To his surprise, Miren let him.

“Please …”

“Get your fucking mouth back on my cock, boy!”

Kidu felt Miren’s hand pressing down on the back of his head. The words tumbled out of his mouth so fast his own mind could barely distinguish them:

“Please, it’s too much, I can’t take it, I’m going to come and you’re going to punish me and please…”

“Sounds like  _ your _ problem, boy!” Miren growled in response.

Tavi let his tongue slide with agonising slowness across the tip of Kidu’s cock. Kidu screamed in frustration.

“Please! I’ll be obedient, I’ll do anything you say, just please…”

Kidu didn’t even know what he was begging for at this point. Please don’t make me disobey, then torture me because I did. Please don’t beat me or dry-fuck me or whatever other unimaginably painful thing you’re going to do anyway, because you can, because she let you, because I’m worthless to her now. 

It didn’t matter anyway, he wouldn’t have been able to make his mouth form all those words. Not with Tavi’s tongue doing what it was doing. He had more than enough trouble not moaning out loud or screaming “Fuck!” with every word. He heard a popping noise, but his mind was too far gone to wonder what it was. One more second of this and he’d be too far gone to hold back.

And that very second was when Tavi withdrew his mouth.

Kidu breathed a sigh of relief, but the air froze in his lungs when he felt something thin and slick push up hard against his ass. The muscles of his entrance gave way.

“Gods! Fuck!”

“You keep making noises like that and I’ll come just from fingering you,” said Tavi.

“Oh, you’d better fucking not, Tavi, I want to look at you while I fuck him and see your face when he gets you there!”

A small noise of distress escaped Kidu’s mouth.

“Aw, there’s no need for that, little virgin. I’m not hurting you.”

Tavi wasn’t lying, it didn’t hurt. His fingers were slick with what Kidu now knew was olive oil - from the corner of his eye he saw the empty bottle rolling on the floor. They were moving in and out slowly, spreading him. The feeling was strange, but not unpleasant. All the while, Tavi’s other hand was wrapped around Kidu’s cock, holding it just tight enough to make sure Kidu didn’t lose his hard-on. He was scared of what the men were planning for him, but the overwhelming sensation coursing through his body barely left any space in his brain for fear. 

Miren’s hand gripped Kidu’s hair once more and pulled him closer.

“Stop fucking teasing him and get a move on, Tavi!” growled Miren. “I want to fuck him.”

“Patience, love, you want him well-prepared. You don’t want to injure him, do you?”

He didn’t? That was news to Kidu, but he couldn’t process what it meant for him. Not with Tavi’s fingers inside of him making slow scissoring movements, making him gasp when they pressed up against tender spots inside him that he hadn’t even known existed until a second ago.

“I’ll fucking injure  _ you _ , if you don’t hurry the fuck up!” Miren growled in response.

“Oh, I can’t wait,” Tavi answered flirtatiously, prompting an unintelligible grumble from Miren that might well have been a laugh. “But sure, have it your way.” 

Tavi withdrew his fingers. 

Kidu could feel his hips following them - what the fuck was wrong with him? He should have been relieved, but the empty feeling was nearly unbearable. He wanted Tavi’s fingers back inside him!

“Aw, don’t be disappointed, beautiful, I’ve got something better for you,” Miren said.

Kidu thought he heard Tavi snort derisively, but before he had time to wonder why, Miren grabbed him and pushed him over. Kidu gasped with shock and surprise as his back hit the bench. He saw Miren’s lips move, but his mind was spinning, trying desperately to get his bearings and only a dull rumble reached his brain.

“I said spread your fucking legs, boy!”

Before he had a chance to obey, Miren had already grabbed his legs and wrenched them apart. Then he felt his upper half being pulled off the bench, repositioned. He turned his gaze to see what was happening and was met with the same vines he had admired in the bath - leading to the same focal point. Maybe it was exhaustion setting in or just the upside-down position he’d been forced into, but the sight was making him slightly dizzy. 

“Fucking hell, boy, do you know how hot you are with your mouth parted like that and your legs spread wide, ready for the taking? I could come right now just from looking at your beautiful body, all stretched out like that…”

“Well, I couldn’t! Get on with it!”

“Oh, hurry, hurry, hurry, you’d think his dick was about to fall off…” said Tavi with a smile and laid his hands on the sides of Kidu’s face. “Show me what that tongue can do.”

Kidu couldn’t disobey - not only was he exhausted and being held tight, but he wasn’t even sure he wanted to anymore. Tavi was being much less forceful than Miren as he guided Kidu’s head up and down. And besides, maybe if he did well, Tavi would return to what he’d been doing a moment ago… 

The thought had barely formed in Kidu’s mind when something hard and much, much larger than Tavi’s fingers pushed up against him. His gasp was muffled by Tavi’s cock. He couldn’t stop himself from trying to pull away, even though he felt Miren’s bruising grip holding him in place.

“Shh, beautiful, just relax. You’ll enjoy it, you’ll see.”

“I’ll give him something else to focus on!” said Miren and wrapped his hand around Kidu’s half-hard cock, his thumb resting on the tip, so lightly Kidu could have screamed in frustration. He could feel himself grow to his full length again and Miren hadn’t even begun to move his hand yet!

“That’s right, beautiful, you just focus on his hands and your tongue!” 

Tavi could have saved his breath: The very moment Miren began sliding his fingers up and down Kidu’s length, his entire world became Miren’s hand. After what Tavi had just done to him, he’d been certain his mind had reached the limit of what it could process. There couldn’t possibly be a sensation even more intense. But this was! 

It was as though Miren could read his every thought - he seemed to know precisely how much pressure to use, precisely when to shift his fingers. Even with all the time and privacy in the world, Kidu wasn’t sure he could ever have made his own fingers do anything like it.

And yet, when Miren pushed into him, he couldn’t help but scream at the sudden pain of being stretched wide open. The noise was muffled against Tavi’s flesh. 

In response, Tavi threw his head back and gasped “Oh, fuck!” Kidu felt him twitch inside his mouth. His hand found its way to Kidu’s hair and began to caress it gently.

“Relax, gorgeous! You’re doing so well! Just focus on his hands! It’ll pass!”

Kidu was surprised to find that Tavi wasn’t lying. An entire barrel’s worth of wine couldn’t have relaxed him at this point, of course, but the more he focused on Miren’s skillful touches, the more the pain receded. And Miren was making it very easy - his fingers kept sliding across the sensitive head of Kidu’s cock, making his back arch and his entire body spasm with a sensation that wasn’t quite pleasure and not quite pain. He could feel his body clenching around Miren’s cock with every spasm, pushing hard against those spots that Tavi had been playing with just minutes before. The sensation blew every thought of shame clean from Kidu’s mind. He was moaning unabashedly now, each time Miren’s cock moved inside of him and though is own moans were muffled by Tavi, those of the two men fucking him were not - the noise was cascading from the tiles, enveloping Kidu’s mind, pushing him ever closer to the edge. His entire body was straining to stop himself, not to come, but he barely remembered why. All he knew was he shouldn’t, couldn’t, mustn’t…

And he felt Miren plunge hard into him, his bruising fingers gripping Kidu’s hips so hard they seemed to touch bone. He heard his rough voice shout “Come! NOW!” and he finally let go.

A wave of pleasure rushed over his body, drowning him. He could feel his hips writhing, his back arching, his breath catching in his lungs as Miren’s cock spasmed inside him, filling him up and Tavi’s cum was running down his face, but he didn’t care - he barely even knew. His mind could only take so much.

* * *

 

When Kidu became aware of his surroundings once again, it was to the feeling of a damp rag gently cleaning his face and Miren’s voice, whispering now, but still clear enough to understand every single word: “So, how much did she want for him again?”


End file.
